Tracy Strauss World 4
Tracy Strauss is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type one vampire, and is physically 24 years old. She is the niece of Tracy Calwin, and is in a relationship with Rajan Firelock-Reddan. She has the additional ability of Cryokinesis. Appearance Like all vampires, Tracy is of course beautiful and attractive, and she appears very similar to her aunt, after whom she was named. She has long blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes - she wears contacts in order to hide the new, red colouring which frightens her. She often tries to present an icy exterior to the world, and she wears a lot of bright blocked colours and slightly formal clothing. She also wears a pearl necklace almost all of the time. Abilities As part of being a vampire, she is extremely strong and fast and agile, and she has particularly acute senses. She is immortal, and her skin is impenetrable. She can heal herself using her venom, and can turn humans into other vampires also, which would become the same type of vampire as she is. In addition to these, she has her own unique gift, to freeze things and create ice. She has only recently discovered this, and is still learning to control it, often reflexively freezing the area around her whenever she is worried or frightened. It enables her to freeze anything or anyone without even becoming cold herself, to produce icicles to use offensively, and to produce a powerful cold snap which would freeze the entire vicinity. Family, Coven & Relationships Tracy comes from a small family, being an only child. Her parents were Johnathan and Karen Strauss, and she had no family on her father's side. However, she had one aunt on her maternal side: Tracy Calwin. Through Tracy, she has an uncle, Jack Calwin, two first cousins, Lola Calwin and Lotan Calwin ,and five second cousins: Louise, Mason and Roland Mason-Calwin, and Cassandra and Klaus Calwin. She didn't have many previous relationships, and tended to keep those casual, unwilling to let anyone too close. One of her exes was her turner. However, since becoming a vampire, she's began a relationship with Rajan Firelock-Reddan. She has also become a member of the same coven as him, the Firelock Coven. History Tracy grew up with her family in Beverley Hills, and had a very quiet and simple childhood. She moved to Washington DC for college, wanting to travel and see more of the country, and she developed a bit of an interest in politics there. After graduating, she began working as a political advisor. However, her life was turned upside down when her boyfriend bit and turned her, in an attempt to force the relationship to become more serious. Horrified by how she'd changed, she fled. She also soon learned of her new ability to freeze objects, which only frightened her more. She tried hiding for several months and evading all people in case she harmed them, and eventually met more of her kind. These mentioned a leading coven located in Otsu, Japan, and she travelled there hoping these people could help her. There, she met Rajan Firelock-Reddan, and began a relationship with him because of his offer to help her, and his assistance in controlling her ability. Etymology Tracy is an English name which means "Thracius' place", and also a Gaelic name which means "warlike, fierce". Her surname is German and means "fight". This may refer to how she has had to be warlike and fierce and had to fight to cope with the changes in her life, such as her new vampirism and her ability. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 1